Goliath
Goliath is one of the main protagonist's from the Disney television show, Gargoyles. He previously fought Beast in the 47th episode of Death Battle, Beast VS Goliath. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Aerodactyl vs Goliath * Goliath VS Batman (Completed) * Goliath VS Gargos (Completed) * Hellboy vs. Goliath (Completed) * Jake Long VS Goliath (Completed) * Leonardo VS Goliath * Marceline VS Goliath (Abandoned) * Goliath vs Regirock * Sonic the Werehog VS Goliath (Completed) * Spyro VS Goliath (Abandoned) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Beast (Disney) * Captain America (Marvel) * Cyclops (Marvel) * Maximum "Max" Ride (Maximum Ride) * Simba (Disney) History In the year 994 A.D., a clan of gargoyle warriors led by their leader Goliath formed a partnership with a Scottish kingdom. They would protect the castle from invaders at night, and the humans would protect them during the day since gargoyle's turn to stone at sunrise. Unfortunately, they faced prejudice against the humans due to their beastly appearance, and were betrayed by the humans they swore to protect. Most of Goliath's clan was destroyed, and those that survived were placed under a curse that sealed them in stone forever. However, the curse could be broken if the castle was over the clouds. Then one thousand years later in 1994, businessman Xanatos had all the stones and foundation of the castle moved from Scotland and on top of his skyscraper in New York City that poked above the clouds. It worked, and the curse was broken, awakening the gargoyles awoke once more. Goliath was then tasked in leading his clan into the modern day world. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Height: > 6'/>1.82m *Weight: N/A *Age: 1,066 (66 years experienced) *Birth year: 918 AD *Leader of the Manhattan Clan *Mentored by Hudson *Energized by absorbing solar radiation in stone sleep *Likes Shakespeare & Dostoyevsky 'Abilities' *Gliding *Superhuman strength, speed, agility, & durability *Enhanced Senses *Immune to cold & heat *Stone-like skin *Sophisticated intellect *Strength increases when enraged 'Feats' *Caught a blade in his bare hand *Ripped through 2 feet of steel *Survived multiple lightning strikes *Outsmarted Oberon *Survived a direct hit from an anti-air cannon *Punched through ice several feet thick *Survived being shot down by a Messerchmitt warplane Death Battle Info (Fanon) Gallery Goliath by spiedyfan-d6d0sgp.png Goliath (Gargoyles).png Gargoyles - Goliath as seen in the Sega Gensis Front Box Cover.png|Goliath as seen in the Sega Gensis Front Box Cover Gargoyles - Goliath waking up at a stormy night.png|Goliath waking up at a stormy night Gargoyles - Goliath as seen in the Marvel Comics cover.png|Goliath as seen in the Marvel Comics cover Gargoyles - Goliath and the Gargoyles.png|Goliath and the Gargoyles Gargoyles - Goliath turned to stone while its broad daylight.png|Goliath turned to stone while its broad daylight Gargoyles - Goliath waking up from his sleep as the stone starts to crack when the sun goes down.png|Goliath waking up from his sleep as the stone starts to crack when the sun goes down Gargoyles - Goliath Promotional Artwork.png|Goliath Promotional Artwork Trivia * Goliath is the first character in the Gargoyles series to appear in Death Battle. * Goliath is the first animated Disney character to appear on DEATH BATTLE!, as previous characters were owned by Disney but made by other brands that Disney bought the rights to. * Goliath is actually one of the oldest DEATH BATTLE! combatants, having been born in medieval Scotland and probably the oldest DEATH BATTLE! winner. * Goliath is the third DEATH BATTLE! champion to roar in victory, the first two were Blastoise and Godzilla, and the most recent one being Donkey Kong. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Ageless Characters Category:Animal Combatants Category:British Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Disney Characters Category:European Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Team leaders Category:TV combatants